The Letter on her Doorstep
by TheBlackWallflower
Summary: On the second of November, 1981, Mrs. Dursley of Number 4, Private Drive, found a baby in a bundle of blankets. Along with it was a letter addressed to her by someone she had an embarrassing (for her) encounter with only a decade or so ago.


**A/N: Hello, all! This is the third fanfic I'm posting here. There are others that I've written, (which I may re-post here) currently available on my blog. So go check that out too. **

**( . )**

**Also, please, Read and Review. (And recommend.)**

_It was a normal day for the Dursleys. Their son had just woken up and was squealing, waking up the entire street. Mr. Dursley blamed it on Mrs. Dursley and Mrs. Dursley blamed it back on him. After about ten minutes of arguing, they attended to their son, by feeding him breakfast. _

_Mrs. Dursley, then opened their front door, forgetting the previous day's encounters, to put out milk bottles. And she stumbled upon a bundle of blankets, not knowing how far from normal her life was going to be, for the coming years. She screamed, waking up the little boy, about one year of age, with a scar the shape of a lightning bolt. With it, came a letter, addressed to her. _

Dear Petunia Dursley,

I hope you have kept well since our last correspondence. May you have a great married life and Dudley (your son, if my sources are correct) live a long, happy life.

This, I write to deliver to you a grave, grave news. I'm sure the Ministry of Magic hasn't contacted you as of yet. The child you're holding belongs to your sister Lily Potter. Her husband James and Lily were killed on the night of 31st October.

Dear Petunia, let me give you my condolence, as I know that, although you and your sister haven't been on talking terms, you did love her dearly. I hope you know that she did love you too, even after all this time. But know that she loved this son of hers, who, as you know is called Harry James Potter.

Let me tell you, that your sister died a brave woman, trying to protect her son. A wizard, by the name of Lord Voldemort hunted them down and tried to kill Harry. He couldn't touch the boy because your sister died protecting him. It is ancient magic-love as a protective charm, and due to Lily's action, her son survived the killing curse-something no wizard can be attributed of resisting, let alone live with a meager scar. Voldemort, on the other hand, fled, as his powers were weakened when the spell rebounded. I hope you appreciate the bravery exhibited by Lily. She was a brave, loyal woman and her sacrifice will be remembered by us for the years to come.

As for her son, he is, assuredly going to be a powerful wizard and make you proud one day. You will need to guardian for him in order to make the spell work, as you are the only living family he has. While under your roof, he will have every protection he would need, as you share your bloodline with Lily Potter.

You need to know, Petunia, that the reason your sister and her husband were hunted down, was because, not only were they brave, powerful young wizards, but also a prophecy which says that the one with powers enough to destroy Voldemort would be Harry. He is our only hope to kill Voldemort, when he comes back to power.

I wouldn't assume that everything was perfectly fine between you and your sister; and I'm aware of my contribution to ruining your relationship. But I hope you understand that I couldn't be of any help to you whatsoever and that this strained relationship has no hand in the way you take care of Harry. I also hope that you would give Harry as much protection and love as you could give him as an aunt and let him grow up to be a fine young man by the time he gets his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Your protection and-even a place in your house, enough for him to call home would help Lily's sacrifice work. It would help us in what I think would destroy an evil wizard to take over the world and kill innocent people such as you and your sister and destroy more families.

Let Lily's sacrifice not go waste! Let the world see in Harry Potter a fine, brave young man such as his parents! Let him make you and I proud!

In case of any help, please don't hesitate to get back to me-you know very well how to. I will keep an eye on Harry.

Thank you.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

_Reading this, Petunia wanted to cry. Her sister, her Lily was dead, killed by an evil wizard. _What is it to me, _she thought and hurried inside with the boy, and faced her husband._


End file.
